The present invention generally relates to construction of buildings and more specifically relates to construction of buildings using one or more posts.
Posts, typically made of wood, have been used for many years in the construction of buildings and have been used frequently in what is commonly referred to as post-and-beam construction. In many of these constructions, the posts are attached by an anchor to a concrete footing. Beams are then attached to the posts and other frame members may be attached to the posts and beams to create a wall.
This method of construction of walls requires that the wall be constructed vertically, and typically requires the use of one or more ladders or other elevation devices.
An embodiment of the present invention includes a method of raising a wall for a building structure comprising the steps of providing a building base, providing at least one wall lift mount including an outer frame member and a swing arm rotatably attached to the outer frame member, and attaching the at least one wall lift mount to the building base. A post is attached to each wall lift mount, a wall is constructed on the building base which includes each of the posts attached to a wall lift mount, and the wall is lifted to a vertical position in part by rotating the swing arm upwardly with respect to the outer frame member. Each post is then attached to the outer frame member of its respective wall lift mount.
Another aspect of the present invention is a wall lift mount which comprises an outer frame member and a swing arm rotatably connected to the outer frame member. The outer frame member has a rear wall and at least one side wall attached to the rear wall, with each side wall having a plurality of apertures therein each sized to receive a fastener. The outer frame member also includes a first end and a second end. The swing arm is rotatably connected to the outer frame member about a pivot axis adjacent the first end of the outer frame member, and the swing arm has a plurality of apertures therein each sized and shaped to receive a fastener for attachment of a wall post thereto. The swing arm is positioned relative to the outer frame member such that a post attached to the swing arm may be moved to a position adjacent the side wall of the outer frame member for attachment thereto by use of fasteners through the apertures.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method of constructing a building which comprises the steps of providing a building site, providing at least one outside frame form at the building site, providing a wall lift mount having an outer base member and a separated inner swing arm member, attaching the outer base member of the wall lift mount to the at least one outside frame form, pouring a concrete footing adjacent the wall lift mount, pouring a concrete floor a portion of which is adjacent or abuts the wall lift mounts, pivotally attaching the inner swing arm member to the outer base member of the wall lift mount, securely attaching a post to the inner swing arm member, forming a wall which includes the post, rotating the inner swing arm member toward the outer base member such that the wall is erected, and securing the post to the outer base member.
Other advantages, objects and/or purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with constructions of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.